One Night, One Love
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: I really suck at summaries, and I can't really say much without giving it away. So, please just read it. Rated T just to be safe.


One Night, One Love

Disclaimer: I _do not _own Spyro the Dragon or any related characters. Otherwise it wouldn't be a _fan _fiction now would it?

I only wrote this because I got bored and it's been sitting around in my head for God knows how long. Takes place sometime after the Dark Master's defeat. Cynder is sitting on a cliff somewhere near the temple, pretty much just thinking about everything that's happened in her life. I can't say much more without giving it away (As if the title didn't already do that), so just read on, loyal Spyro fans!

It was three years after the defeat of the Dark Master. Peace had been restored to the land, but a war was still raging in the mind of the black dragoness, Cynder.

Her head was buzzing with all sorts of thoughts and questions. She wondered if she knew who she really was, what her purpose was, and what she wondered about most was why Spyro and the other guardians had been so kind to her even though she almost killed all of them.

_I don't deserve their kindness,_ she would always think to herself.

_Spyro should've killed me when he had the chance._ She always found herself thinking this thought, and yet afterward, she would find herself happy and joyful that the purple hero did save her.

She always found herself smiling slightly and blushing whenever she did so much as think about him.

She heard something behind her after a few moments of thinking about these various things and turned around, looking like she was ready to attack whoever it was.

Who she saw was not an enemy, but the very dragon she was always thinking about.

There stood Spyro, his hands held up in the air with a shocked look on his face. After a moment, Cynder's expression softened as Spyro said, with a hint of slight fear in his voice, "Calm down, Cynder! It's just me!"

She turned around and said, "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect anyone to come walking up behind me."

"If this is a bad time, I can come back later," he said.

She looked over her shoulder, smiled slightly, and said, "No, it's alright." Then, she moved over a little and said, "Here, have a seat."

After he sat down next to her, there was a moment where it was completely silent except for the sounds of the creatures of the night. Cynder stared up at the pale blue moon. Spyro stared at Cynder, the most beautiful dragoness he had ever seen in his life.

After a while, Spyro finally broke the silence and asked, "Is there anything wrong? We don't really see much of you anymore…" Cynder didn't say anything. She just continued staring at the moon.

"Ya know, you can tell me what's on your mind if you have to," Spyro said, wrapping his wing around her. She just looked at him, slightly confused, and said, "It's just… I don't think I deserve the kindness you and the others are offering me. I tried to kill you."

"Yeah… but you weren't in control of that, so it wasn't your fault. That was the Dark Master's doing." For a moment, they did nothing but stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Then, Cynder said, "Um… Spyro… I-"

She was cut off in the middle of her sentence by Spyro, who said, "Cynder, before you say anything more, I need to tell you something." Cynder just stared at him and said, "I'm all ears."

At first, Spyro just sighed, then he said, "Cynder… I… this is really hard for me, so just… don't rush me… okay?"

Cynder nodded as he continued. "Cynder… through the years, we… we've always been best friends." Cynder smiled and nodded as she heard this, then Spyro said, "But that's just it, Cynder! You're so much more that a friend to me."

She just looked at him confused and asked, "What are you saying, Spyro?"

Spyro sighed and said, "I'm saying… I love you." After he said this, he sighed in relief and turned his head. Then, he said, "I know you must think I'm crazy… but… I can't help it."

And before he knew it, he was lying down on his back with his black angel lying on top of him and staring into his deep purple eyes. After a moment, she said, smiling, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," then she kissed him passionately.

After the kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, she rested her head just under his. Spyro just looked at her surprised, then said, "Um… Cynder?"

"Hmm?" she said, not even bothering to lift her head.

"Don't you think we should go somewhere where we can be… alone?"

"But we are alone. Besides, I'm comfortable here. Aren't you?"

"But what if the others…"

"Just love me tonight."

He just looked around for a moment to make sure no one else was around, then he held her in his arms and fell asleep. And for the first time in many years, he finally felt at peace.

The next morning, he woke up in the same place as the night before, but he noticed something was missing. Cynder was nowhere to be found. He looked around frantically for her, but he couldn't find her. He ran off back into the temple to find Sparx to see if he could tell him where his black angel was.

"I saw her this morning about… maybe five hours ago. I asked her where she was going, and she just said she didn't deserve our kindness and walked right out of the temple. I thought you knew where she was going!"

_Oh no. _Spyro thought to himself.

His mind was made up. That night when everyone was asleep, he would go look for her.

Dun dun dun! Where did Cynder run off to? Find out in the sequel, _Heart of the Dragon_!

BTW: Plz R&R! Thnx! D


End file.
